


Own the Edge: Director's Cut DX

by YigaInfoCards



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Shadow Does Spoken Word Poetry, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaInfoCards/pseuds/YigaInfoCards
Summary: Some thoughts Shadow had throughout "Ow the Edge".





	Own the Edge: Director's Cut DX

1.

_This world is so green, but so cold. Won't anyone warm my bones and save me from this hell? My existence is nothing but suffering. My past hounds me like an annoying fangirl. I am alone._

_So many lies have blinded me. When have I ever seen the undisguised truth? Layers upon layers mask my past. I remember pain. I remember_ her.

_My creator was cold. Calculating._

_Father's arms are warm._

_I still want chicken nuggets._

2.

_For fifty years I was sealed away. Time rotted my memory like a disease until only shards remained. I wasn’t destroyed like a wild animal. I was locked away like a weapon._

_Then I was free...and I remembered._

_I ran across countries and nations, and even the sea. These shoes were a part of me as I flew. But when they were taken off, the chains of my agony loosened. I gained another father_.

3.

_My creator never cared. I was never hugged, and I never had a slide, but I endured._

_I hate fruit salads. The juices stick, my fur’s slick, but I endure._

_My shattered soul becomes one._

4.

_My father pieces my body back together. The pain recedes. The tentacles tighten, and I can’t breathe. I know I will die. I accept it._

_The tentacles hug me. They are firm, and constant._

_They never stray. I am not lost._

_But then I am. My Gandaddy is gone._

5.

_My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I have become the son of Big Daddy-Octo. He loves me with a fierceness I have never seen before. My soul weeps, and my body goes numb. Gandaddy comes, and suddenly I realize…. A feel safe with him. I always have. He has a shard of my soul and won’t let me go._

_He also ate the Chaos Emerald, but I refrain from mentioning it. Why would I want to go back? I was not appreciated on Mobius. I had nothing. Here, I had everything._

_Why can’t I see my feet?_

6.

_The days pass in a blur. I am loved as I have never been loved before. Whereas Gerald was cold and distant, my new fathers are close and warm. I have a home. I have a purpose._

_Suddenly, I’m a father as well. My octorok babies flourish. Everyone is proud._

_Ganondorf leaves more frequently, but he always has time for us. I think things won’t change._

_But they do._

_My father, strong and loving, is struck down by a man in green. My soul cries out in agony. I can’t stand the fatherly look in his eyes, a force blazing in and out of me as I listen to his last words._

_“Ow, the edge.”_

_I flee in grief. Nothing ever changes. Not me, not my life, and not the fate of those who take care of me._

_I am alone again. A little wiser, a little hardened. I do as I have done before, and run. I find all of my fathers dead. My soul is shaken. The babies wail, and eat one another._

_Grabbing the Chaos Emerald, I run one last time. There is nothing more for me._

_I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I understand the true nature of my existence. I am the ultimate lifeform, a creature who can't be loved, but who can love back._

_This is WHO I AM._

0.

_Why? Why was I cursed with this hedgehog body? How did alien DNA make me into an Earth creature? Was it destiny? Or maybe it's...fate._

_Yes, that sounds dramatic enough. My spoken word class will love it._

_But for my dad, it was too late. He was too close to...the edge._

_Fifty years later and I’m here, alone, on Earth. I have allies, but no friends. I have a job, but no future. I have missions, but no fulfillment. I don’t know where I’ll end up, but I know who I am._

_I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, the world’s ultimate lifeform. I was created to destroy all life on Earth. My memories may not be real. I may not be real...but I made a promise and I intend to keep it._

_Nothing can change that._

_Nothing can change me._

_Nothing remains but the flaming wreckage of life._

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow bowed. “Thank you,” he said, and stepped off stage as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.
> 
> Silver watched, his face still frozen in horror. He was the first to break the silence. “What the heck just happened?!”


End file.
